To Love Means Forever
by jihakina
Summary: Chihiro is devastated. 6 years after her visit to the Spirit World she has changed alot and is still waiting for Haku to fulfill his promise. But will he ever come or will Chihiro have to move on....
1. I will never forget

I have decided to do the Spirited Away story over again. It will be slightly different and hopefully better since I now know how to write better. I wrote that story when I was in sixth grade…

_Just a little farther….._Slender fingers reached forward to touch the plaster walls of the Spirit World boundary. It was just as she remembered it. Old and rotting. _I have finally found it. _

The wind rustled through the trees and seemed to pull the girl into the dark tunnel. _The building is moaning…._

She walked inside slowly and carefully, savoring this moment she would find the Spirit World again. But the familiar light at the end of the tunnel did not come, some figure was blocking the entrance.

Her heart began to thump at a dangerous speed and her head began to spin. She knew that figure. Her footsteps began to quicken. The wind was blowing thorough her brunette locks as if saying "Run!". Her legs began to move faster until she broke into a run, the figure was still there, waiting for her….

_Haku!_

She stopped running and looked into the young man's eyes. They were a gorgeous shade of green, but those eyes did not look up to meet hers'. They were staring down at the ground, almost as if he didn't know she were there.

"Haku?" Chihiro spoke but no words escaped her lips. "HAKU!" She tried to yell again.

Haku looked up into Chihiro's brown eyes calmly, but did not say anything. His figure began to fade into the surroundings.

Chihiro gasped and reached forward to grasp the fading image of Haku. But the only thing her fingers touched were the silky sheets of her bedcovers.

The soft pattering of rain fell against the panels on the roof. Chihiro opened her eyes to find herself clutching the comforter on her bed. She blinked and sat up, feeling as though she had been punched in the gut. She had been so close this time, only to have failed.

Her tears came silently. Her mornings usually consisted of crying over the past, as much as she would like to undo them. The dreams came frequently, haunting her about what she couldn't have, who wouldn't remember the promise they made, and the truth that she was only human. Days and nights she would search the forest for the entrance but Chihiro came to the conclusion that you could only find the doorway if you were not looking for it at all.

She kicked her feet over the purple layered four-poster bed. Clapping once the lights flickered on to reveal a room larger than anyone could image, at least for a 16 year-old. The room was adorned in fashion that made it look like a fantasy story from Arabia Nights. Purple and gold throw pillows lay on the floor in an un orderly way. Purple and gold curtains hung from the ceilings and a reading nook with extra pillows hid in the corner. On a mini-version of Chihiro's bed lay a golden-retriever puppy. His chest heaved and fell which signaled it was still asleep.

Tip-toeing past her sleeping puppy, Chihiro made her way to the closet in which she grabbed a purple satin robe. Slipping on the robe and a pair of gold slippers, she opened the door to a long corridor. Hearing the door squeak, the puppy leapt from its sleeping position to Chihiro where it nipped playfully at her slippers.

Smiling Chihiro picked up the dog and cradled it in her arms. "I am glad you can remember promises, Juka," She said to the puppy soothingly. "I can't have you leaving me too."

Walking down the swirling stairs to the first floor, Chihiro set Juka on the ground and went into the large kitchen. Her mother and father were sitting at the long dining table eating breakfast while Inez, their cook served them.

"Good-morning Chi!" Her father said loudly, dribbling milk down his chin. "How'd you sleep?"

Chihiro giggled at her father and nodded, sitting down beside her mother. "It was good," she lied and changed the subject. "What are you doing at work today?"

Mr. Ohyama had been transferred to this area of work 6 years ago when the whole family moved. Receiving a promotion, he is now the head of the business firm at this location, and they were able to move to a new and larger (okay humongous) home, though in the same area. "Probably the same, opening more accounts for clients, fire a few people." He winked.

Chihiro rolled her eyes and nibbled on her toast. Her appetite had vanished and it was now almost time to be heading to school. She dropped her wasted toast and ran up the stairs to her room, Juka following at her heels.

Chihiro was a very fashionable girl. She a wardrobe larger than all the girls at her school put together, and had a proud reputation for it. She was extremely pretty in petite sort-of way. Her hair was long a dark that had long circular curls. Her face was a tan complexion that was smooth and unblemished.

Opening her closet again, her removed a remote that spun the hangers so she could find an outfit. Her closet was not a walk in, but a assembly line of outfits at which in the push of a button she could find the best pick. Choosing a pair of black pumps, she matched them with a white mini skirt and coral pink marilyn collared shirt. She drew her hair back into a long ponytail with the purple hair band she received from Zeneba. Completing the look, she put on a silver locket she got for her 16th birthday.

Hurrying down the swirling stairs once more she hugged her parents good-bye and walked to the French-made oak doors. She picked up her black Prada purse and stepped outside into the cold rainy morning. A white limo drove up into the circular drive and Nino the driver stepped out and opened a umbrella, holding it out to Chihiro.

It was time for school and Chihiro had to keep her mind on her studies. Haku, as much as she hated yet loved him, was pushed to the deep corner of her mind.


	2. Not exactly Friends

Okay I couldn't stop thinking of ideas for this fanfic all day at school. I will now let all my ideas pour out. Happy Reading!

* * *

The soft clicks of straw-hewn sandals were the only sounds that could be heard in the deserted corridor of the bathhouse. Workers were still asleep, and it was highly unusual for someone to be wandering about at the crack of dawn. That is unless you're not Haku. He was one of the managers at the bath house, so it was his job to make sure everything was in order. But his fast-paced walking to the bathhouse grounds was not merely a matter of checking its conditions.

Pushing open the wood doors, Haku stepped into the soft light of a rising sun. His emerald eyes glimmered as he stared into its magnificence, and only one person could compete with its beauty. Chihiro….

'I better hurry before Yubaba's Yu-bird goes on its morning hunt,' He thought, referring to the bird creature Yubaba owned with a bird-like body but an old ladies head. It had caught him countless times when he was younger and tried to sneak down to the forest.

But Haku was not a young boy anymore. He is 17 years old and has fully matured into a young man. He is very handsome with tanned skin and long hair that falls to his shoulders. Often is he ambushed by a mob of giggling Yuna, who rush to do anything for his affection. He shuns off their antics because only one female could win him over, and that was Chihiro.

Running now and cursing his dawdling, he hurried behind a large pine tree. Looking out from his insufficient hiding place, he scanned the skies for the Yu-bird. Seeing nothing, he rested his back on the large trunk of the tree and closed his eyes. This required deep concentration as he saw Yubaba do.

Whispering silently to the wind, he formed his arms in a circular motion. Water began to swirl out of nowhere into a spherical figure, and images from the human world began to flash across it. Soon the images began to speed by so fast, they became a non-understandable

blur of color.

Haku opened his eyes and stared into the looking glass. "Chihiro." He said firmly and didn't let the swirling water and violent wind disrupt his viewing.

Suddenly the flashing images stopped and the comely face of a certain girl could be seen in the sphere. She laughed and ran a hand through her long mane and listened to a fellow student tell a comical story. Haku's face lightened as he saw her and let out a slow, silent sigh. It had been only too long…

He gazed for a few minutes into the looking glass when his thoughts were eroded by hot, fireball which scorched the bottom of his blue, cropped pants. Prickled with irritation, he put out the embers on his clothing and stood up to find the culprit of the fireball. Though, he already knew who it was. _Romokei!_

"Well, if it isn't my favorite classmate…." Romokei said, his voice edged with sarcasm. "If I had known you were going to be up studying this early, I would have been more than obliged to join you."

'Obliged my ass….' Haku thought wanting nothing more than to punch Romokei in his perfectly proportioned gut. Knowing better than to hurt Yubaba's 'rising student and third in command' (only after himself) he swallowed the urge and stood up to face Romokei.

The cold blue eyes of Romokei scanned Haku for any sign of a threat and cocked his head slightly. His blonde hair fell into his eyes and across his smooth skin. "Yubaba wants a word with _us_." He spat 'us' at Haku and did so to remind him that he wasn't the only one who received Yubaba's good graces.

Romokei was sent to the bathhouse to work by his Uncle, a powerful river spirit. Wanting his nephew to learn new and stronger spells, he is also trained by Yubaba along with Haku. Because of Romokei's arrogant nature, he is on Haku's least favorite persons list.

Ever since the arrival of Romokei, the Yuna have flocked to him as their idol rather than Haku due to his eccentric, yet handsome look. He is strong with light skin and long legs. His eyes are a deep blue that reflect his inner emotions. As much as Haku would hate to admit it, Romokei was just as handsome as he was. Yubaba was put under a spell by Romokei's innocence and faithfulness to her, and she knew nothing of his rudeness outside of her radar.

Haku considered him an annoyance especially when he blabbered endlessly about his powerful Uncle, and anything else he felt to have bragging rights on. Haku would like nothing more than to shove a big, sharp icicle up his-

"_We_ better get going," Romokei said coolly and walked ahead of Haku with his head held high. "You know Haku, those pants are getting much to tattered. _We _are supposed to look professional, not like farm boys." He smirked and ran a hand over his blue, satin pants.

Haku clenched his fist and swallowed that urge again. 'Romokei is not worth my time," He thought trying to calm himself. 'Remember the last time Yubaba caught us fighting….'

"So Haku, how's your little human girl doing? Chiki, or something like that? Doesn't matter. They all have the same name, just the way they have the same smell." He laughed openly at his comment and turned to face Haku.

Haku was biting the inside of his lip to keep him from responding. 'Don't listen…..don't listen…..I won't stoop to his level….'

"Probably smelled of pigs, since her parents were some…."Romokei said but was knocked down by a ravaging Haku.

"SHUT-UP!" Haku roared, and grabbed a handful of Romokei's golden locks. He landed his fist in his gut, and knocked his head into the bathhouse's hardwood flooring.

Romokei struggled to upright himself but did so. He knocked Haku to the ground and punched him in the jaw. Grabbing his shoulders, he swung him into a pillar.

Workers from the bathhouse were now hurrying into the corridor to see where the thrashings and banging were coming from. A circle soon formed around the two brawling river spirits and a yuna screamed and fainted. The fight soon drew the attention of a nearby Aniyaku (organizer of the bathhouse; middle manager).

"Break it up you two!" The Aniyaku yelled pulling apart Haku and Romokei. "To Yubaba's office. NOW!" He whacked them with his flyswatter in the direction of the elevator.

Blood trailed down Haku's face and onto his white tunic, leaving a long, red stain. Clutching his side, he knew that the punishment of fighting in front of customers would be way more painful than this.

Wiping sweat from his brow he moved to the far corner of the elevator, trying not to let Romokei see him wince in pain.

* * *

'Oww…Haku, that idiot.' Romokei thought to himself, rubbing his arm where a bruise the size of the bathhouse could be spotted. 'No matter. Once Yubaba finds out he was using some of the magic he stole from her.' He smirked and remembered the time he caught Haku outside of Yubaba's office door, watching as she used very powerful, yet secretive magic.

'Isn't Yubaba going to be surprised….' Romokei's handsome face glowed with cruel intentions.


	3. Experiencing Rejection

I have noticed that my chapters aren't as long as I would like then to be. I am going to make this one very long and detailed, yet eventful. Writing that is overly detailed and has no action tends to bore me. Well once again, Happy Reading!

* * *

Chihiro walked down the hall at the head of her group. Her friends briskly followed, struggling to keep up with her fast pace. Their stiletto heals could be heard a mile away.

"Chi, could you slow down a bit?" stammered Ami, clutching her school books so they wouldn't fall. "I never expected you to be so excited about going to Phys Ed." She giggled and the rest of the girls laughed in chorus.

Chihiro slowed the pace and put a hand on her hip. "Why wouldn't you be excited Ami? I mean, it just so happens Tajai was put into our class." She raised an eyebrow and gave her friend a sultry smile.

Ami's faced flushed the color of her hair, a deep auburn. "Oh, well….in that case…." She grinned and broke in a hopping-like run to the gym. The girls squealed in delight and hurried after her.

Chihiro knew how much her friend worshiped Tajai, the hot, soccer captain of Pilomao High School. Secretly, she would be trapped in a daze by his dapper appearance at times. His face was tanned from his daily soccer practices, and his abdominal muscles were as hard as rocks. He was the idol of the desperate teens at Pilomao, boys and girls alike. Because of his flawless body he often got what he wanted.

Chihiro, Ami, and the others stood in front of the gym door preparing their grand entrance. With Ami walking at the head of the group, Chihiro, Laina, and Rashella followed behind. Often they would plan their entrance so that the best dressed would be seen first. In this case, Ami was first so that Tajai would notice her.

Chihiro is the leader of her 'clique' which would be the fashionable/popular students. Due to her looks and personality she was adored by many students and teachers (personality, mind you, not looks). Her and her friends were envied by many girls for their popularity and never-ending wardrobe.

"Ready, Go!" Rashella whispered to Laina who pushed opened the gym doors. She held them open for the 'clique' to walk through, and then walked behind them in perfect formation.

Ami, Chihiro, Laina, and Rashella walked confidently into the student infested gym. Their high-heels clicked in timed with the soft swishing of their hair as they gracefully glided toward the 'clique' boys.

Students nearby turned their heads to watch the girls walk past. It seemed as though someone should have announced their arrival, for they looked stunning in their designer outfits and confident approach. Ami ran a hand through her hair and smiled chemically whitened teeth at Tajai, who was sitting on bleachers. He smiled back and stood up to greet them.

"Hey," Ami said and sat down in the bleacher, followed by the 'clique'.

She immediately started talking about how they should all go to the new Smoothie Shack after school.

"That's sounds really cool," Tajai said. His voice was smooth and flowing like a cello. He looked up at Chihiro and smiled.

Chihiro couldn't help but blush slightly. Tajai was very handsome, and even a smile meant that he acknowledged her. But she wasn't supposed to get his attention, she remembered. Ami was.

"So have you been to Mr. Jihymi's class yet?" He asked Chihiro. He ran a hand through this ebony hair and waited for a response.

"No we haven't" Ami cut in, looking at Chihiro sternly. Her light brown eyes said what she couldn't speak out loud. 'Back Off!

Chihiro had no intentions whatsoever of trying to take Tajai from her friend. But she was frightened by Ami, who seemed to get flustered every second she spent Tajai's presence. She widened her eyes innocently at Ami to tell her she was sorry.

Ami turned back to Tajai who seemed slightly confused by this telepathic exchange. "Why did something exciting happen?" She said. She tilted her head so that the light from the gym would bounce onto her auburn locks.

Chihiro turned slightly to talk to Tajai's friend Yuhi. She smiled politely and attempted to make some form of conversation but to no success. Turning back around she reentered Ami and Tajai's talk about Mr. Jihymi.

"So he went up to reach for the map pull when his toupee slid off his head." Tajai said and laughed. His chest heaved and fell with the sound of his laughter.

Chihiro and Ami giggled at the image of Mr. Jihymi's wig falling off his head. He was usually very sensitive when people mentioned hair. Probably due to the fact that he didn't have any.

Tajai faced Chihiro once again and began to talk. 'Why doesn't he talk to Ami?' Chihiro thought, aware of the fire that sparked in Ami's eyes. 'It's not my fault….' Disturbing Ami's temper was the last thing she wished to do.

Tajai sat down on the bleacher nearest Chihiro. She couldn't help but inhale the Ralph Lauren cologne he wore. It was a smell that Chihiro loved, a forest smell without the dirt and grime. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to wrap her arms around his strong body and take in the refreshing smell all day.

Chihiro ignored the signals her friend was trying to give, and looked at Tajai. 'He is only a friend…' Chihiro thought. The smell of the cologne was overwhelming her. 'Only a ……'

Chihiro imagined herself walking through the dense forest where she had first stepped into the Spirit World. Shadows from the trees cut across the jagged path through the woods. She walked forward, confidence flooding her body. '_I'll find it this time…._'

The wind laughed through the forest and trees swayed back in forth in its presence. '_You'll never find it!_' It seemed to mock. '_We hide it….'_ The trees bent their long trunks toward Chihiro, then condensed together.

'_This way…'_ Her intuition told her. She ran along the twisted path through the forest, followed by the wind that swirled around her.

Her heart began to beat faster the longer she ran. Her feet began to hurt from the dusty path but she felt none of this. Her mind was separated from her body. '_Just a little more._'

Her heart began to stop beating so fast and her footsteps ceased. Chihiro had reached a dead end in the path. '_No…it's supposed to be here ….' _

The wind laughed again and flew through her hair. '_Nothing to get discouraged about dear….' _It soared through the trees and back down to the earth.

Chihiro felt as though her heart had fallen into her stomach and shattered. She had known it was going to be here. Right here. This very spot….but it was not here. Her hair whipped her pale face as she stood when realization struck her. She was imagining things…..

"Chihiro, are you okay?" Tajai asked, his eyes full of worry. His hands were on her shoulders and he was staring into her eyes.

Chihiro blinked and awoke from the depths of her mind. She'll never find the entrance, no matter what her intuition or dreams would tell her. Haku was being hidden from her. And there was nothing she could do about it.

Chihiro shook her head and walked away from Tajai. She trekked briskly out of the gym and into the hall where she stood for a moment. 'Haku doesn't love me….' She thought. All this time she had assumed that Haku had loved her. Pure love was what broke the seal that he had swallowed. So why didn't he come to her?

Maybe it was the love for a friend that broke the curse 6 years ago. Haku only loved her as a friend…. Chihiro's eyes glazed over as the impact of this thought hit her. Crystal drops fell to the ground as she ran toward the bathroom. They were her tears….

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this section as dismal as it may be. I am on Spring Break so I will have plenty if time to update and create more chapters. Toodles! . 


	4. Replaced after 6 years

Hello everyone! I am updating, so hopefully you are pleased. The competition is about to break lose as the plot thickens. Enjoy!

* * *

Haku rubbed his arms and legs with aloe, pressing it into the cuts and gashes. Long red scrapes covers his body, and Haku was trying his best to keep the stinging tamed.

He recalled the long, fired whip that gnashed at Haku's body, wielded by Yubaba. He winced in pain from the hot bloody cuts it left on him.

"_How dare you steal MY spells!" _An enraged Yubaba screamed. Her hair was tousled from its usually neat bun. "_I provide you with a place to live! I teach you useful spells, but you decide that is not enough!" _Her whip slashed at Haku's bare back then fell to Yubaba's side.

"_And you Romokei… don't think you're safe." _She slung the whip so it cut him cleanly across the nose. "_For punishment of fighting! If I see such reckless behavior from the both of you again! Only the high spirits will be able to save you!" _She pushed the two grieving river spirits out of her office.

Haku burned with anger. Yubaba didn't know that it was Romokei who always provoked him. If only she could see past the innocence to the real Romokei who was as vexatious as a gnat. But now was not the time to think about Romokei and his arrogance. He needed to plan…

Haku needed to see Chihiro. His heart only beat at the prospect of seeing his beloved Chihiro again. Hopefully she thought of him as much as he has for the past 6 years. Her warmth and friendliness was what fueled him.

Tonight was the night. He was going to down to the tunnel to the Human World. Haku was going to see Chihiro again after 6 long and painful years. Only now he needed her faith in him more than ever. The only way for Haku to pass over the border to the human world was for someone to believe in him. And that was person was Chihiro….

He laid out his traveling clothes on his cot, a dark green tunic with white pants. On the ground near the door to his sleeping quarters were a pair of green leather boots. Everything was ready except for cover of night, which was idle for his plan to be initiated.

Haku sat in a chair, sunlight streaming down on his face from the open window. He closed his eyes and let the warmth from the sun slowly sway him to sleep. The disappearing act he was about to perform played in his mind.

'_Down the back step, near the big tub'. _Brisk footsteps walked across the hardwood flooring of the bath house toward a door. A strong hand gripped the knob and opened it silently. '_Run now!'_ In a lightning quick break, the person ran through the hall and down several flights of stairs. His dark green eyes looked behind him to make sure he wasn't being followed.

'_That door to your left.' _He pushed through the heavy oak doors and onto the sturdy bridge. He heaved a deep breath as he took in the cool night air. '_To the river!'_

He began to run again and he sped past many deserted shops and restaurants. He had chosen the back path so the spirits wouldn't see him. But just as a precaution he pulled on a long brown cloak so he would be undetectable against the dark backdrop.

'_Across the river!_' Haku ran up to the rivers edge and looked across its shimmering surface. It reflected the city that stretched out on the horizon. But breaking the magnificent view was a large building that looked somewhat like a train station. Haku's heart began to thump at excitement of his discovery. Finally, he had made his way here. '_The entrance_!'

Haku opened his eyes to find himself shivering slightly. The sun that descended from the window had evaporated and a cold nightly breeze blew into the apartment. He stared out of the window to the river below. "Chihiro….."

* * *

Chihiro pulled on a pair of Juicy Sweats and matching jacket. The night was cool and she wanted to be warm even if her friends insisted that looking fabulous was worth getting sick. As much as Chihiro loved fashion, her health was more important to her.

Juka barked and pounced on her feet, demanding a scratch behind the ear. Giggling, Chihiro scratched its fluffy golden ears and picked it up. She slid on a pair on burgundy ankle boots and walked out of her room and down to the foyer.

"My gawd Chi! Could you take any longer?" Laina exclaimed as she placed a magazine back on the rack. "But then again you are always the girl of the hour." She giggled followed by Tajai, Ami, Rashella, and Yuhi.

"Very funny," Chihiro said as she descended the staircase. Hopping the last step, she set down Juka and walked to the door. "Let's go!" She sprinted out the door to the Hummer parked on the driveway.

Nino greeted them warmly and opened the doors. The group of friends slid into the car, and their bums were toasty from the seat warmers. Chihiro and the girls sat across from Tajai and Yuhi, who reached into the refrigerator and retrieved a coke.

"So where are we going Chi?" Rashella asked, interested.

"Somewhere new." Chihiro said mysteriously. She looked down at her shoes as a sign for them to start questioning her.

"C'mon Chihiro! We don't want to be stuck at some outlet all night!"

"Trust me; this will be better than any club we've been to before." Chihiro said raising a hand for exaggeration. "The new Latama Bamba opened tonight, and look who got VIP passes." She pulled out 6 bright orange passes that clipped onto a belt loop.

"Ehmagawd Chi!" Exclaimed an ecstatic Ami. "How'd you get these?" She grabbed her pass and held it as though it were some prized token.

"Let's just say I have my ways…."

* * *

Haku stepped outside his room into the dark hall of the bathhouse's living area. The moon gleamed against the floor and left half the corridor in eerie shadow. He pulled his cloak on, though it was much to dark for anything to be sighted.

'Tonight I will see Chihiro…' Haku thought as he ran the same route he followed in his dreams. His footsteps were silent on the cobblestone path. The wind whipped up his dark hair and his loose clothing fluttered.

Haku gasped. Never before had he been so happy to see the large and powerful river that lay before him. It was the last milestone before he reached the Human World and a very memorable at that.

Turning into his dragon form he flew over the swirling mass if water and to the entrance of the Human World. Adrenaline pumping in his veins, this was where Chihiro played a role in whether she still had faith in him.

Reaching the old building he landed from his smooth flight. Haku changed into his human self again and walked calmly and emotionless into it, taking in the surroundings. Benches were set around the room while moonlight descended from stain glass window upon them. A cracked and ancient sun-dial sat in the midst of the benches, where it looked like it hadn't been touched. Though it was worn and splintered, it looked beautiful basking in the soft moonlight…

Haku turned his attention to the tunnel. This was it. He was going to find Chihiro again…

Hardly being able to breath, Haku walked carefully through the tunnel. 'Chihiro please still believe in me….' Haku thought as the light near the Human side became larger. Warmth flowed throughout his entire body. 'She does!' Haku walked out of the tunnel into the immense forest that was before him. A smile was planted on his emotionless features as he walked took in the beautiful scenery before him.

Even though it was night, Haku was able to find his way through the dark woods. Stepping onto the side walk he looked around. Cursing his luck for forgetting something very important he looked into the sky. 'Where does Chihiro live?'

* * *

Chihiro and her friends exited their vehicle and stood in front of the Latama Bamba, which was already thronged with students from Pilomau High. Walking to the door, they showed passes and entered.

"Oh my…" Laina said. This was unlike any high school club they had been to. The entire room was decorated like a tropical island. Fake palm trees were dispersed around the dance floor and a large tiki hut gazebo stood in the corner with a table under it. Students were already dancing, but on their head was a straw hat given upon entry.

"We're blocking the entrance." Tajai said as he placed a straw hat on Chihiro's head. "Let's go get a drink…." He directed the group to the bar that was at the far side of the room. (Only it didn't sell alcoholic beverages) Ordering a diet smoothie, she began to converse with her friends.

Haku needed time to think thoroughly. He had assumed that Chihiro would be living near the entrance because she and her parents had stumbled on it nearly 6 years ago. By that time they could have moved somewhere very far away.

Looking around he began to walk toward the nearest building. It was large, colorfully lighted and loud sounds were escaping from it.

Making his way to the building, large marquee lights on the front said, Latama Bamba. He walked calmly to its entrance where a line of eager teenagers waited outside. He immediately caught the eyes of a group of giggling girls.

Sighing, he walked into the club and took in its views. Never before had he seen such a crowed and noisy place before. People danced on a large flat area of the room to a noise that was more unbearable than the crying of Bou. This was no place to think, but something about it made him stay.

Chihiro sat and talked to Tajai while her friends danced. She wasn't the one to dance in front of people, unless it were her prom or something formal like that. But Tajai was insisting she danced with him.

"C'mon Chihiro, it will be fun." Tajai teased, and grabbed her hand gently, pulling her onto the dance floor. The song had turned into a slow tune.

Chihiro reluctantly agreed, ignoring the silent hoots that were coming from her friends. 'At least Ami isn't mad at me.' She thought while she danced closely with Tajai. 'He has only been a good friend of mine for a long time. Nothing intimate, I think….'

"So Chihiro how is my favorite little bumblebee?" Tajai teased once more. It was an inside joke that she put him in mind of a bumblebee.

"I still don't understand how I have any resemblance to a yellow flying bug?" Chihiro said and stepped the heel of her boot into Tajai's toe.

"Oww! Jeez Chi, I've been your friend for this long and this is how you treat me?" Tajai smiled down at her. "I need insurance or something."

"Oh you're full of it!" Chihiro giggled. "Maybe I don't think we should be friends anymore…" She added sarcastically.

Tajai placed a hand over his heart as if he were hurt. "Chihiro, that really stung…" He said. "Maybe we could be more than friends." Lowering his head he kissed Chihiro tenderly on the cheek.

Chihiro raised her hand to her face where his lips had grazed her. All this time did Tajai like her? She had never known. How could she be so oblivious of the obvious? She had thought he had crushed on one of her friends, but for it to actually be her? Her heart fluttered slightly as she looked into Tajai's dark eyes.

* * *

'This place is pointless,' concluded Haku as he drank a thing human's called pop. He sat up to leave as he saw a familiar face. 'Chihiro!'

He made his way over the dance floor to Chihiro when he stopped. Confusion arouse in him as he saw her dancing with a tall, handsome young man. She laughed and stepped on his heel. They exchanged words and the young man seemed to be enjoying himself. But what was worse was that Chihiro also seemed to be enjoying this man.

Haku's heart stopped beating for a second. His head became dizzy as he stared at this man holding his Chihiro. Then suddenly he leaned forward and kissed her. She giggled and acted as though she liked that kiss.

Haku's mind was losing control. An imaginary dagger struck him in the heart, shattering it to a million pieces. He had been replaced….6 years had been too long.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter….another dismal one. But his is the plot I thought up. I should be able to write another chapter today. Be sure and R&R! 


End file.
